Tinker Bell: My Version
by ArtistForever
Summary: A darker, more epic version of 'Tinker Bell'. This is how the story would've been if I wrote it! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth Of A Tinker

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL ORIGINAL MATERIAL BELONGS TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

**Summery:** A darker, more epic version of 'Tinker Bell'. This is how the story would've been if I wrote it! Rated T just to be safe.

**Note:** A few years ago the 'Tinker Bell' movie came out. I liked it a lot the first time I saw it, but for some reason I felt that it could be…bigger…more epic…and for some reason, darker…so I got out my notebook and began writing. After years of wondering just what to do with this story, I am presenting it to you here on the site. Enjoy and please don't kill me if you don't like it! (Yes, I know fairies can't really have children; but in my version, they can.)

**Intro**

Have you ever wondered how nature gets its glow? Who gives it light and color as the seasons come and go? Who crafts such tiny details? Who teaches creatures great and small to run, to swim, to fly? It's all the work of Fairies, though they stay well out of sight. This is the story of how a very special fairy… took flight!

**Chapter 1; Birth of a Tinker**

Tinkers Nook; a shallow trench that serves as the home to the Tinker Talents of Pixie Hollow. The Tinkers fill their days with inventing and repairing items used by the other Talents. A popular item in demand right now is rainbow tubes for the Light Talents in preparation for spring. Tinkers must work as hard (if not harder) as the other Talents in preparation for the seasons, so each day the Tinkers' workshops ring loud with the sounds of hammers and chisels. Life for the Tinkers is very routine, but there is always a menacing presence in the air. Whenever a dark shadow passes over the Nook, all the pixies run for cover, for the Hawk is on the prowl for his next meal.

The Hawk; the top predator of the skies who can easily snatch up a Fairy for lunch. The Hawk has been the terror of Pixie Hollow almost since it began. When he killed Mother Dove many eons ago, he absorbed her magic by eating her flesh and became immortal. The death of Mother Dove threw Pixie Hollow into chaos. The Hollow began to fade as Mother Dove's egg began to die. To save the Hollow, the Fairies captured the egg's magic and placed it in a stone, which began to glow blue as moonlight with the egg's power. The stone was called the Moonstone for its color and placed in the heart of the Pixie Dust tree, were it is closely guarded. Pixie Hollow was renewed and a new way of life ensued, but the threat of the Hawk remained constant as hundreds of innocent Fairies fell prey to him as years passed.

Such is life in Pixie Hollow. But in the constant shadow of death, life must go on…

"Have those orders of ladybug baskets been sent to the Animal Talents at Autumn Ridge?" Fairy Mary, the head Fairy of Tinkers Nook, asked a group of workers as she flipped through her leaf clipboard.

"Sent them out this morning." A sparrow man answered as he hammered together the parts of a kettle.

"What about the rainbow tubes for the Light Talents?" Fairy Mary asked, checking something off on her clipboard.

"Please, that's almost all we've been making all winter!" A sassy fairy remarked, rolling her eyes. "Check!"

Fairy Mary glared at the fairy from behind her clipboard. "I wasn't asking for your rudeness, Evelyn." She said in a stern, Scottish voice.

The rude fairy drooped her wings and stepped to the back of the worktable, where she continued her work silently. Every Fairy in Tinkers Nook knew better than to argue with Fairy Mary.

"Alright then. We appear to be right on schedule." Fairy Mary said as she turned to leave. "One last thing…have those orders of mixing bowls been finished?"

The group of Fairies froze. They all glanced at each other nervously. "When are they _supposed_ to be finished?" Evelyn asked.

"Tomorrow." Fairy Mary said with a mischievous smirk.

The group of Fairies sprang into action and began grabbing the half-finished mixing bowls and any supplies they might need; arguing with each other as they did.

"Of all the Fairies in the Nook, and I get stuck with _you_ three as my work partners!" Evelyn complained as she dumped an armful of bowels on the worktable.

"Be quiet, Evelyn!" A sparrow man snapped. "You're not exactly a treat to work with either, know that?"

Fairy Mary fluttered away, giggling to herself as she 'x'ed something off on her clipboard. "Everything is counted for and ready." She thought. "Everything except the mixing bowels…Queen Clarion will be so pleased to know that everything is on track!"

Fairy Mary looked up from her clipboard, but as soon as she did, she collided with a sparrow man who was flying much faster than he should've been.

"Watch where you're going!" Fairy Mary scolded, straightening out her leaf blouse.

"Oh _there_ you are, Fairy Mary!" The skinny sparrow man panted. A larger sparrow man closely followed him, out of breath as well. "We've been searching everywhere for you!"

"Bobble! Clank!" Fairy Mary exclaimed, surprised to see the pair. "What are you boys doing here? Shouldn't you be working with Merryrose?" She began writing something on her clipboard. "She needs all the help she can get, you know."

"Yes, but she needs _your_ help now, Fairy Mary!" Clank said, completely out of breath.

Fairy Mary stopped writing and glanced at the two out of the corner of her eye. "What do you mean?"

"Its Merryrose, Fairy Mary!" Bobble said, still gasping for breath. "Its…its happening!"

Fairy Mary's face lit up. "Oh thank heavens!" She sighed in relief. "I was beginning to worry! The little one's almost a week overdue! Where is she?"

"On the East side of the Nook." Clank panted, clutching his chest. "At our workstation."

"Well there's no time to lose!" Fairy Mary said, sitting her clipboard on a table. "Come on you two…quickly!"

Fairy Mary sped off, leaving a trail of Pixie Dust behind her.

"Hey!" Bobble cried, fluttering weakly after her. "Wait for us! Hurry up, Clanky!"

The trio sped in the direction of the East side of the Nook, leaving a thin trail of Pixie Dust behind them. Bobble seemed to fly the fastest, as if silently determined to be at his friend's side. Within minutes the trio entered the Eastern workroom. Bobble, who oddly enough seemed to be the one most panicked by the situation, flew ahead and motioned for Fairy Mary and Clank to follow.

"This way!" He said. "Hurry!"

As they neared the workstation, it was obvious that something big was occurring; as a crowd of curious Fairies had gathered around the station's worktable. Fairy Mary flew ahead and pushed her way through the crowd crying: "Move it! Out of the way! Make room!". Bobble and Clank eagerly followed behind her.

Fairy Mary pushed past the last Fairy and found herself standing in the center of the silent crowd. Fairy Mary stopped short and fell silent herself. Merryrose, Bobble and Clank's work partner and close friend, lay on her side on the worktable; her raven-black hair spilling gracefully over the edge of the table. Her body was still and silent as the crowd around her, but the tiny bundle wrapped in white cloth she held in her arms squirmed and grunted softly. Fairy Mary fluttered to Merryrose's side and gently touched her shoulder.

"Merryrose?" Fairy Mary asked, almost afraid to brake the peaceful silence.

Merryrose, who was staring at the bundle she held in a daze, lifted her head and smiled tiredly at her friends. "Bobble, Clank, Fairy Mary!" She said weakly. "You're here! You're a little late, though."

"Yes, I can see that, dearie." Fairy Mary said, grabbing a cloth and dabbing the fairy's brow with it. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm just fine." Merryrose smiled down at the white bundle and held it closer.

"Alright, everyone!" Fairy Mary ordered the crowd, shooing them away. "Nothing more to see here! Back to work! All of you! Move it!"

The crowd dispersed, leaving the four friends alone together. Bobble and Clank joined Fairy Mary at their friend's side. Bobble hugged Merryrose around her neck.

"We're very proud of you, Merryrose." He said softly into her ear. "Very proud."

"Is it a sparrow man or a fairy?" Clank asked eagerly.

Merryrose beamed. "A fairy." She said.

"You lose!" Clank whispered to Bobble. "Pay up!"

Bobble rolled his eyes and handed Clank his best hammer. Fairy Mary chuckled and shook her head.

"Would you like to see her?" Merryrose asked her friends, holding the fairling out to them.

"Of course!" Bobble and Clank said in unison. Everyone huddled to see the new arrival.

Merryrose slowly peeled back the blanket from her fairling's face; revealing two deep blue pools of eyes, a mop of blonde hair, and a pair of soft pink lips upon a tiny face of delicate features. Merryrose glowed with pride, but her comrades all looked at each other in confusion.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Merryrose asked.

"Well…uh…" Fairy Mary stuttered. "She's…uh…she's…"

"She's special!" Bobble uncertainly finished the sentence.

"Odd is more like it!" Clank whispered to Bobble.

The Tinker friends all stood dumbfounded. Blonde hair? How could this be? There were no blonde Fairies in Tinkers' Nook! Actually, there had never been a blonde Tinker Fairy period! Such a hair color was reserved for the Light and Dust Talents, never a Tinker!

"You don't suppose the father could be a…?" Fairy Mary whispered to the sparrow men as Merryrose admired her daughter.

"Perish the thought!" Bobble whispered back, holding up his hand. "Merryrose is loyal to her Tinker brethren! She would never disgrace the Nook in such a way!"

The father of Merryrose's fairling had been a complete mystery from the very beginning. Merryrose refused to tell and no one dared to ask; but all through the pregnancy everyone had taken their own guesses as to who the father was, but no one had gotten it right according to Merryrose. Now Fairy Mary had her own suspicions that the father might not even be a Tinker Talent! But Bobble was right, Merryrose would never do such a thing. Such an act would be breaking Queen Clarion's own laws, and would disgrace the Nook for years! Fairy Mary brushed the thought away.

"What will you name her?" Clank asked his friend.

Merryrose looked into her sleeping fairling's face, deep in thought. "What _will _I name you?" She asked herself. For a few moments Merryrose sat in complete silence, thinking. Suddenly her face lit up in a smile.

"Tinker Bell!" She said happily, a glowing smile on her face.

"Hmm?" Fairy Mary asked.

"That's her name." Merryrose beamed. "Tinker Bell! After her talent!"

"I understand 'Tinker'…" Clank said. "But why 'Bell"?"

"Well, because she's so small of course!" Merryrose hugged her fairling close. "Its perfect for her!"

Fairy Mary scribbled the name on a piece of paper and folded it up. "Right then," She said. "I'll go and tell Queen Clarion about the new arrival." She hugged Merryrose around the shoulders. "Congratulations, dearie!"

With that Fairy Mary fluttered off. Merryrose smiled at her tiny daughter and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Welcome to Pixie Hollow, Tinker Bell!" Mother whispered to daughter. "Welcome!"


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

**Chapter 2;** **The First Day**

Tinker Bell stared at herself in the mirror, watching her mother neatly bush out her short blonde hair. Merryrose sang as she brushed her daughter's hair; sang a lullaby that Fairies had been singing to their children for centuries:

_Come away to me now to the sky _

_Up all the hills and the sea._

_Far beyond were our memories lie_

_To a place were I'm free to be me._

_Oh gather it now one and all_

_No matter what folly may do_

_Let the stars fill your soul, when the moon cradles all_

_So, to yourself be true!_

_The blanket of snow is all gone_

_Each flower waits for the sun_

_And the whispering tears of the rain_

_Oh, its promise for everyone!_

_Then come away with me, friends!_

_No matter where you call your home_

_With the light in our hearts_

_We will never part_

_No matter how far we roam_

_Deep in the forest we go_

_The creatures are all fast asleep_

_With a kiss and a wink we will waken our souls_

_And long is the safety we'll keep_

_And then, then we'll dance with the night_

_Till the sun peeking sparkle at dawn_

_And away we will go_

_Like last winter's snow_

_Soon our work will be done_

_Oh gather it now one and all_

_No matter what folly may do_

_Let the stars fill your soul, when the moon cradles all_

_So to yourself be true_

_So to yourself be true_

When the hymn ended, Merryrose put down the brush and smoothed Tinker Bell's hair.

"There!" She said with a smile. "All done!"

Tinker Bell stood and twirled around in front of the mirror, admiring herself. Her white dress made of dandelion fluff waved in the breeze as she twirled.

"Am I ready to go outside now, Mommy?" Tinker Bell giggled, stumbling a bit in dizziness.

"Yes, Tinker Bell." Merryrose said, catching her child as she stumbled. "Today you get to come to work with Mommy! Just try not to get your dress dirty before we get there, I want you to look pretty when you meet Mommy's friends!"

It had been several seasons since Tinker Bell had been born, and Merryrose had been off work on maternity leave since then. Now that Tinker Bell was old enough to fly on her own, Merryrose was allowed to come back to work (and boy was she happy about it!). Today would not only be Tinker Bell's first day at work, but also her first day outside since her birth! It was crucial for the Fairy folk to keep their young children inside at all times until they learned to fly, it kept them away from the sights of the Hawk.

"Yes, Mommy." Tinker Bell said with an innocent smile. Merryrose kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Are you ready to go?" Merryrose asked.

"Yep!" Tinker Bell said, fluttering her wings happily.

Merryrose took her daughter by the hand and led her out of the house for the first time in years. Tinker Bell snapped her eyes shut as the sunlight burned her sensitive eyes. "It hurts!" She squeaked.

"You'll get used to it." Merryrose urged. "C'mon. Open your eyes."

Tinker Bell slowly blinked open her eyes, letting them adjust to the strange new light. Once her vision cleared, Tinker Bell's jaw dropped when she saw the world around her. Large walls of moss-covered earth surrounded the Nook, making it look like a sunny valley to the young fairy. Fairies flew high overhead, carrying supplies from one place to another. Down below the ledge the family's house sat upon, wagons pulled by fuzzy creatures squeaked and clanked along dirt paths; and small groups of Fairies sat at stone tables, using tools to make various items. Tinker Bell smiled in delight.

"Wow!" She said, awestruck. "Pixie Hollow is so big!"

"Oh, this isn't Pixie Hollow!" Merryrose chuckled. "This is just Tinker's Nook. Pixie Hollow is outside the Nook, and its much bigger than this!"

"Bigger than _this?" _Tinker Bell asked, her eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Much bigger!" Merryrose winked at her child.

"Can I go outside and see Pixie Hollow?" Tinker Bell asked, jumping up and down.

"Not today, Tinker Bell." Merryrose said. "You're too little to go outside the Nook. You'll have to wait until your older to go outside."

"Aw, but I wanna go outside now!" Tinker Bell whined.

"Don't whine, Tinker Bell." Merryrose scolded. "Besides, there will be fun things to do today; I promise! Okay?"

"Okay." Tinker Bell hung her head, still disappointed. Merryrose tilted her chin up.

"You ready to go, sweetheart?" She asked her. Tinker Bell nodded. "Alright. Hold my hand and don't let go!"

"Why?" Tinker Bell asked, taking her mother's hand again.

"You'll see."

Merryrose fluttered into the air, gently lifting Tinker Bell off her feet. Tinker Bell gasped and held her mother's hand tighter when she felt her heels lifting away, but her toes remained grounded.

"Tinker Bell, use your wings!" Merryrose said as she hovered over her daughter. "You know how to fly!"

Tinker Bell remained still. Yes, she could fly; but she was used to flying under a roof not open sky! What would happen if she flew too high? Would she be able to get down? Tinker Bell shook her head.

"Just try, sweetheart." Merryrose urged, stroking Tinker Bell's hair.

Tinker Bell looked back at her wings, glistening in the sunlight. She flapped them, testing them out. She gulped and closed her eyes as she vigorously started fluttering her wings. She felt her toes leave the ground and whimpered in fear.

"You're alright." She heard her mother say comfortingly.

Tinker Bell felt a soft breeze play with her hair, which she wore down around her shoulders. From behind her eyelids she saw sunlight. "I must be really high up now!" She said to herself.

"Tinker Bell," She heard her mother say. "You can open your eyes now."

Tinker Bell cautiously opened her eyes, then jumped in surprise. She wasn't high up at all! She was eye level with her mother, who still held her hand in support.

"This isn't so bad!" Tinker Bell said, smiling at her mother; who smiled back.

"You see?" Merryrose beamed. "You're perfectly fine out here. Now come on, we'll be late!"

Holding tight to her mother's soft hand, Tinker Bell let her mother lead her away from the ledge and far across to the East side of the Nook.


End file.
